


Time for Home

by Gerec



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Post-X-Men: Apocalypse (2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 20:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13865307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerec/pseuds/Gerec
Summary: Post XMA, Charles and Jean bring Logan back to the School.





	Time for Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Akasanata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akasanata/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Akasanata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akasanata/pseuds/Akasanata) in the [xmenrarepairs18](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/xmenrarepairs18) collection. 



> **Prompt:**  
>  Charles puts Logan out of an experimentation facility, but isn't very sure what to do with a semi-feral with little to none memories in a house full of children.
> 
>  **Author's Note:** Canon divergent post DOFP, where Logan (sans future memories) returned to the School and has an on again/off again relationship with Charles.

It was months after their confrontation with Apocalypse before they were finally ready to search for Logan.

Charles felt no small amount of guilt for what happened to his friend and sometime lover, letting him fall into Stryker’s hands to be experimented on and tortured. The fact that they’ve had to wait to find him, for them all to heal from the fight and then to rebuild the School, so there was a place to actually _come back to_ …

…well, Logan had been forced to fend for himself for entirely too long, angry and confused and with no memories except for the name Jean had given back to him.

Jean’s forehead crinkled, and she reached over Logan’s prone body to give his hand a comforting squeeze. Their relationship was wholly different now after everything that had happened - their connection deeper and more intimate, so much _more_ than just the sympathetic mentor and a student frightened of her own power. It was one of the few truly good things to come out of their battle in Cairo, and he was pleased to have her steady support as they grappled with how best to proceed.

“It’s not your fault, Professor. You couldn’t have known that he was in trouble. I was there; where he was, that part of the bunker was telepathy proof. You wouldn’t have found him even if you’d known he was missing.”

Charles knew it wasn’t entirely true (he thought he might have gotten a glimpse of Logan at least from the people who went in and out of the facility) though he appreciated Jean’s effort to reassure him. He’d been so wrapped up with the School that he let himself lose track of Logan’s whereabouts, confident in the man’s abilities to take care of himself. And it was also his way of giving Logan the courtesy of privacy and choice; Charles wanted him to return after all, in his own time and of his own accord.

It was the same reason he never kept tabs on Erik and Raven with Cerebro after Washington; his desire to reach out only ever pushed the people he loved further away.

He sighed, and fiddled a bit with the blanket over Logan’s chest. There might not be any outwards signs of his trauma, his body having long since healed, but his mind was still a mess of fury and raw emotion. It would take time and their combined efforts to help Logan recuperate; to regain his memories and reconnect to the people in his life.

To remember _Charles_ , and come back to him.

“Thank you, Jean,” he said as she smiled, eyes warm and full of empathy. Though Logan clearly had no recollection of either of them – or Hank, who came to ferry them from Logan’s hiding place back to the School – impressions of them lingered even now in his troubled mind, echoes of memories that belonged to the ‘Logan’ from the future. It was enough to put him at relative ease in their presence, and enough – hours later – to coax him onto the plane.

“I just wish…I feel like I’ve failed him, as a friend. I was so caught up with running the School I didn’t even realize how long he’d been gone. I owe him so much, and I wasn’t there when he needed me the most.”

“You’re here now,” was Jean’s reply, and he allowed himself to be a little comforted by her words. “We just need to make sure he feels safe. But also give him enough space so he doesn’t think he’s being locked up again against his will.”

Charles nodded. “I know we’ve talked about it, but I don’t think it’s a good idea to have him stay at the School. He’s still too volatile and easily spooked, and I won’t risk his safety or any of the students just to have him closer at hand. No, we’ll settle him in the cottage at the edge of the property. It should be quiet enough there, and still close enough for us to keep an eye on him.”

“We’ll let everyone know not to disturb him,” Jean added, and shared with him Hank’s blueprints for the alarms around the School’s perimeter. They would alert them if Logan panicked and decided to run, and would also serve as a needed precaution against unwanted intruders. “We’ll take care of him, Charles. All of us.”

She got up then and headed to the cockpit, leaving him to sit quietly with Logan as he slept. It gave Charles time to really look at him, and mark the physical changes that might have been wrought on his lover since their time apart.

 But Logan looked no different now than he did years ago, when he first arrived on Charles’ doorstep, foretelling a dark future that spelled the end of their kind.    

And he looked no different from the man who had shown him such utter faith and unexpected kindness, asking him to gather his X-Men – his _family_ – and bring them all together.

Charles brushed a light kiss against Logan’s cheek, and threaded gentle fingers through his hair.

“It’s my turn to take care of you, Logan,” he promised. “Time for you to come home.”


End file.
